Where do angels go when they die?
by Ardo Vangard
Summary: The Teen Titans have defeated every villan they've meet, but how can they defeat an enemy that defines the very basics of truth & justice?
1. Prolouge

March 21st, 1986

Amarillo First Baptist Hospital, Texas

8:16 PM

"This is Bravo 1-6-0 coming in on vector 3-0-9, come in tower."

The helicopter raced toward the hospital-landing pad, carrying a dying mother & a crying newborn baby. The mother was doomed, everyone aboard the helicopter knew that. It was the baby that could still be saved, despite the cuts that covered the baby's back & feet. The pain was too much for the baby, who was wailing and reaching out for his mother.

"Roger Bravo 1-6-0, this is the tower. Please report the status of your cargo." The tower called back.

The pilot looked back into the passenger compartment and watched as the doctor unplugged the machine keeping the mother alive.

"The mother is dead, time of death is 0822 hours." The pilot radioed to the tower, "The baby is stable, but needs medical attention badly."

"Copy that Bravo 1-6-0," the tower called back, "you are clear to land. A medical team is waiting for you at the pad."

* * *

Dr. Mark Shannon leaned up against the soda machine & took a sip of his Diet Coke. This had not been a good night for Dr. Shannon, and his face showed it. Within a span of 4 hours he had dealt with 3 incoming trauma cases, 1 open bypass surgery, quelled a fight between an orderly and an old man and helped remove a splinter out of little Suzy's index finger. He just wanted to lean there, up against the soda machine, and just relax for the rest of his shift. There were other doctors on duty, they could handle things on their own.

About that time, the doors in the ER flew open and a gurney surrounded by 4 nurses and 1 doctor came rushing in. Dr. Shannon lowered his head in hope that no one would recognize him.

"DR. SHANNON!" one of the nurses shouted, "We need your help!"

"Shit!" Dr. Shannon said out loud. He didn't need this, all he had to do was turn around & walk out the door.

"DR. SHANNON!" The nurse called again, "It's a baby! We need your know-how!"

Dr. Shannon sighed. He might as well get it over with. With that, he put his game face on & rushed over to the gurney.

"What happened?" Dr. Shannon asked as he reached the gurney.

"Police found this baby & his mother in a ditch just outside of town." The nurse said quickly, "They called in an evacuation by air. The baby has all sorts of slash marks all over his back. He'll make it, but we need to get him settled in quick."

"Where's the mother?" Dr. Shannon asked.

"She didn't survive the trip over." The nurse said.

Dr. Shannon nodded. He then reached for his coat pocket and grabbed his stethoscope.

"The baby should be fine." Dr. Shannon said after a few minutes, "Just make sure you get him settled in quick."

Suddenly, the baby let out another ear piercing scream. His face started to turn red as he exhausted his air supply.

"Let's get him on his back." Dr. Shannon said, "It's the pressure on his cuts."

A nurse reached for the baby & turned it over on its belly. The second she did, however, she let out a scream of terror. Dr. Shannon looked at the baby's back and saw what scared the nurse.

It looked as if the baby's shoulder blades were about to poke through the skin on the baby's back. Dr. Shannon's face quickly turned to horror as he noticed what the lumps were doing.

They were moving.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Dr. Shannon screamed out.

As if to answer his question, the skin over the baby's lumps ripped in half as something raced out of the open wound.

Dr. Shannon stood speechless as he witnessed one of the weirdest things that he had ever seen in his life. The baby stopped crying, stood up then began to hover in mid-air as a pair of angel wings held his body mass in the air.

The baby giggled and waved bye-bye at the group of people watching him. The baby then put both hands over his heart and looked to the heavens. Dr. Shannon just watched, wondering what the baby was trying to tell him.

Suddenly a golden light filled the room, blinding everyone in the hospital. 5 seconds later, the hospital went up in a huge fireball.


	2. 1 Divine Intervention

Titan Tower

18 years later

Beast Boy sat in front of the TV, randomly flipping through channels. It had been a quiet day, no crimes to stop or diabolical plots to foil. Even Cyborg, the party animal of the group, couldn't think of anything to do.

"This is SO boring." Beast Boy yawned as he kept flipping through the channels.

"I have to agree." Starfire said as she entered the room, "Even on my home planet we did not have days as uneventful as this."

"Ever wonder that maybe we're doing our jobs a little too well?" Beast Boy said, "Maybe we should just back off for a day or two, let the crime rate climb a bit."

"But that would mean more innocent people will get hurt." Starfire pointed out.

"It would be something to do." Beast Boy shot back.

Beast Boy heard the door open, followed by the sound of metallic feet hitting the floor.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy yawned, "What's up?"

Cyborg answered his question by dropping a box full of weapons onto Beast Boys lap, thereby crushing Beast Boy into a pancake.

"I found something to do!" Cyborg said, a hint of glee in his voice, "We can take these weapons and shoot at some random rocks!"

"What's so interesting about that?" Beast Boy groaned as he lifted the box of his lap.

Cyborg stood there for a minute, staring at Beast Boy with a dumb found look on his face.

"Your right, stupid ideal." Cyborg sighed, "But can ya blame me? It's been nearly 2 weeks and not a single crime at all. Makes me wonder if we're doing our job too well."

"Exactly what I just got done saying" Beast Boy said.

Suddenly, the communicator on Beast Boys waist started going off. Beast Boy reached down & grabbed it.

"This is Beast Boy, what's up?" he said lazily.

"This is Robin!" came the voice of Robin, "There's a robbery in progress on North Street & Main! Get down here now!"

"Is this another one of your jokes?" Beast Boy said with a yawn, "because if it is, I'm not falling for it."

Suddenly, the signal broke and static filled the screen.

"Robin?" Beast Boy said, "Hello? Robin?"

Beast Boy sighed as he pocketed the communicator. He then pushed himself off the couch.

"Get Raven," Beast Boy said to Starfire, "Might as well check it out."

"Eat this ya little twerp!" one of the robbers yelled as he sprayed a hail of bullets at Robin. Robin quickly jumped behind a pedestal and crouched down.

"Where are they!?" Robin said to himself, "I told them to get down here immediately, not when the next messiah comes!"

Robin then jumped out of the pedestal and threw a smoke bomb at the robber. The entailing smoke cloud provided Robin enough time to run over and deck the robber in the face, sending the crook spiraling into the ground. This action was answered with two more streams of bullets from the robbers' companions. Robin ran back and jumped behind the pedestal.

"Where ARE they!?" Robin yelled.

Suddenly, the bullets stopped. Robin peeked over the corner to see what was going on. The robbers just stood there, staring at something with big eyes. Robin looked at where the robbers where looking and gasped.

"I don't believe it" Robin thought out loud.

Standing in front of the robbers was an angel clad in a set of black armor and touting a sword Cyborg would have trouble wielding. The angel just floated there, not making a sound.

"G..Get him!" one of the robbers finally screamed as he pointed his gun at the angel. His partner followed suit and began firing at the angel.

The angel moved quickly. He brought his shield up and blocked the bullets while flying straight for the robbers. The resulting crash knocked one of the robbers for a loop and sent the other one into a nearby wall. Robin watched as the robber fell to the ground with a crash. Both robbers were out, there was no getting up from that blow.

Robin stepped out from behind the pedestal and slowly walked toward the angel.

The angel was kneeling over one of the robbers and was muttering what sounded like some kind of prayer. As Robin got closer, the angel slowed down his speaking. It was only when robin was right over the angel's shoulder that the angel stopped.

"That was some pretty cool footwork." Robin said with a hint of fear, "I've never seen anything like that in my lifetime."

"And you never will again, Robin of Gotham," The angel said as he got up, "for I have come to banish all evil from this world. You have allied yourself with the forces of darkness once in you life and although you returned to the light, you still must pay for your sin."

Quicker than Robin could act, the angel was up & has his sword drawn.

"Prepare yourself," the angel said, "for today you pay for your sins with your life. May our lord show mercy on your soul, pitiful fool."


End file.
